The Perfect Couple
The Perfect Couple is episode thirteen of season seven on Full House. It premiered on December 14, 1993. Opening Teaser Jesse is teaching Nicky and Alex to wrap Christmas presents. Unfortunately, the boys never get the knack. Synopsis Joey is the host of the pilot episode of a game show called "The Perfect Couple," a show that would remind you of the Newlywed Game. The three couples in the game are: a dating couple (D.J. and Steve), an engaged couple (Danny and Vicky), and a married couple (Jesse and Becky). While everyone is out doing the new show, Stephanie has her work cut out for her as she babysits Nicky and Alex. She has problems getting them under her control (which leads to a comedic chase scene, complete with the appropriate music and sped-up footage, see Quotes). As the proverb suggests, while they may have won the battle (by escaping her), it's she who ends up winning the war (by finally getting them under control). She then asks Michelle for help despite the fact that she’s babysitting her as well, and Michelle agrees to help. The problem is simple: the boys refuse to put on their pajamas because they have the wrong colors, and Michelle knows which color each wears: red for Alex, blue for Nicky. Vicky is out of town, so she can't be on the show with Danny, and the producer's assistant Estelle, who substitutes for Vicky, seems to know Danny all too well. As a result of the show, D.J. thinks that she and Steve don't know each other well enough. Jesse is bothered by the fact that Becky knows him inside and out. So, Danny and Estelle win the game by default, and their 'special prize' is a honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas. When Vicky shows up at the studio that the show was taped in, she tells Danny that her lifelong dream of being a network news anchor has come true—she has accepted a job as a network news anchor in New York City. Danny is much more than a little disappointed—he was hopeful that he and Vicky could set a wedding date, but he doesn't want to stop Vicky's dream from coming true. Danny also tells Vicky that he can't suddenly uproot his family and move them all the way from San Francisco to New York City, because everything that means something to Danny's family, everything except for Vicky, is in San Francisco. Even though he doesn't want to lose Vicky, Danny realizes that he and Vicky must end their relationship so Vicky can move to New York City and start her new job, so they say a tearful goodbye to each other, and they break off their engagement, even though they still love each other deeply. At home, with the house decorated for Christmas, Danny is deeply upset about breaking off the engagement, but the girls seem to lift his spirits, just a little. They make him a tuna melt, but it’s not enough to cheer him up. He wants them to understand that he wanted to marry Vicky so the girls could have a mom again, but they help him realize that things are fine just the way they are. He accepts and also decides to split the tuna melt with them (as a Christmas song plays out, the audience applauds, and the EP credits appear). Quotes Stephanie and Michelle's room, the 'kids' are all gathered, and Stephanie is explaining her role tonight. Stephanie: like a military officer OK, kiddies, tonight, I'm not your sister to Michelle; I'm not your cousin the twins; I'm your babysitter. Now, I think you'll find me tough but fair. Do we understand each other? Nicky: I don't think so! Michelle: You want me to talk to them? Stephanie: No. I think I've made myself perfectly clear. I'm in charge, and you're not. picks up the blue pajamas. OK, Alex. Let's get your pajamas on. Alex: Forget it! Stephanie: OK. picks up the red pajamas. Nicky, let's get your pajamas on. Nicky: I don't wear that! runs out of the room. Michelle: sarcastically Who's in charge now? Stephanie: and walks out of the room Nicholas! Get back here! Michelle: Alex This should be a fun night. ---- Joey: Hi, folks! Welcome to our show. I'm your host Joe Stone. ---- is trying to chase down the twins. Stephanie: the hallway Nicky! Alex! When I catch you guys, you're gonna be in trouble! cue the chase and its music ( style). Midway through, Michelle peeks out of the doorway to see how it's going, and even [[Comet] gets into the action, as he steals Stephanie's slippers, so she has to chase him. That distraction gives the twins the chance to celebrate their having escaped their babysitter, which in turn gives her the chance to corral them at last, and take them back into the girls' room.] Michelle: Well, well, well. smiling You finally caught 'em. Stephanie: You're enjoying this, aren't you? Michelle: More than the middle of the . Stephanie: You think you could do any better? Michelle: Get ready to feel stupid. holds out her hand for her sister to give her the red pajamas. Alex, do you want your red pajamas? Alex: I like red. Michelle: up the blue pajamas Nicky, do you want your blue pajamas? Nicky: I like blue. Stephanie: You mean, they freaked out over the wrong pajamas?! Why didn't you tell me?! Michelle: the point made earlier Because you're in charge, and I'm not. Stephanie: Michelle, I'm sorry. I guess you're right. So what do you say? Do you want to give me a hand with these little twin terrors? Michelle: Well, since you asked nicely... it's her turn to be drill sergeant. Boys, time for bed. At-ten-''tion''! Stomachs in! Shoulders back! Fingers out of your nose! Forward march! she marches them off to bed, as her sister watches and shakes her head in disbelief. ---- Danny hangs up the Christmas stockings, the girls bring him some grub. D.J.: How are you doing, Dad? Danny: I'd love to tell you that I'm fine. I'd also love to say that the Giants won the World Series, and I just saw the last Rocky movie. Truth is, I'm feeling really terrible. Michelle: Would a little tuna (sandwich) make you feel better? Danny: Normally, that's my idea of a , but I don't have much of an appetite. ... I was hoping that Vicky and I could settle down, and you girls could finally have a mom again. D.J.: Well, if you haven't noticed, I think we're doing pretty great the way we are. Stephanie: Yeah. At least we have each other. Michelle: Does that cheer you up? Danny: You better believe it, sweetie. Thank you, girls. Trivia *The final appearance of Vicky (before Gail Edwards retired from acting), but is mentioned in next episode "Is It True About Stephanie?" *The only time something was sped up for a few seconds; when Stephanie is looking for Nicky & Alex as she was trying to keep an eye on them *The only known episode to use Nicky's formal name of Nicholas, addressed by Stephanie (see Quotes) *Despite the boys helping Jesse wrap Christmas presents, the house being decorated for Christmas, and the use of Christmas songs (see below), this is not an "official" Christmas episode, as the plot itself has nothing to do with the Christmas celebration *Songs played: ** (in the opening teaser) ** (as Danny reminisces about Vicky) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Quotes Category:Crying